


Adventure Maps

by AvionDS



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvionDS/pseuds/AvionDS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So we have stories of events that happen during Legend Mode and whatnot, but what about the scenarios ripe for the picking that is Adventure Mode? 128 initial scenarios, PLUS another 128 with the Master Quest pack, and then two more maps coming down the road? Heck yeah! So I've decided to write a small series of stories around Adventure Mode. I'll add more stories as I write them and fix up the summary a little later, but expect all kinds of missions and pairings in the future! These are mostly based off of my own experiences with certain missions, so things may play out differently than how others experienced it.<br/>Ratings, tags, etc will be added as more stories come.</p><p>Tips and critiques are welcome. I'm pretty new to fanfic writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure Maps

**Author's Note:**

> I had the HARDEST TIME with this one mission. It took me maybe 5 or 6 tries to get a gold, and after I got it for the first time my game froze. Awesome, right? Because of that, I have a rather... love-hate relationship with Gohmas.

A snarl escaped the demon’s lips as he stared down into the Sealed Grounds, eyes darting from one point to the next, then back to the first point. He did NOT want to try that again, the bitter cloud of failure, of just BARELY falling short of the prize hanging over his being along with the faint stench of Gohma’s acid accompanying it. It wasn’t even supposed to be that difficult, but for every attempt one of the two qualifications screwed him over, and he always missed it by such a meager amount that it was laughable; Defeat 800 enemies within 10 minutes, a task he could run circles around any other day. This time, to retrieve the prize he sought after – a lovely new heart container – he would have to accomplish this within half that time while taking very little damage. A bit more of a challenge, but it wouldn’t be so bad... Or at least, that’s what he thought when tackling the mission.

If it wasn’t for those damned Gohmas…

Ghirahim sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he glanced off to the side, distantly wondering if his allies were making any progress themselves. The team had agreed to split up and clear out as much of the map as they could handle before the other two groups arrived for the day, a nice way to nab some extra EXP and Skulltulas before anyone else had the chance to. Ghirahim was assigned to travel Eastbound, with Zant going Westbound and Ganondorf heading Northbound; unfortunately, Ghirahim had hit a wall of missions that he couldn’t access fairly early on, and he had yet to hear of any missions requiring him specifically from his teammates, forcing him to backtrack and clean up some of the already-cleared spaces. This specific one was among the last few to clean up, offering a whole heart container for him upon clearing it with the best ranking, and he made it a goal to complete this last one before checking up on Zant since one this was slightly South-West from the center of the map, much closer to him than Ganondorf. At least they weren’t here to witness his suffering through this comedy of errors they called a mission.

  
“Confronting those revolting creatures wastes too much time, yet they move far too quickly to remain in one place for too long.”  
The demon muttered to himself upon directing his attention back to the Sealed Grounds. 5 attempts was more than enough for him to memorize the locations where each enemy unit would appear, yet the Gohma’s continued to interfere with any battle plan he had set up. Doing well on time, and a parry to avoid the piercing claws swiping at his head would send him blindly into the poisonous gas of a Dekubaba that he neglected to snipe in favour of saving time, or directly into the combo of an officer, just barely knocking his HP into a silver-ranking. Doing well on HP, and he’d end up surpassing the 5 minute mark by mere seconds, all due to on-the-fly routing to avoid the giant arachnids.

  
“ ** _RrrAGH_ _!_** ” Ghirahim shouted in frustration, slamming his fist into the wall of the ruins behind him and leaving quite a nasty crack.  
“Those damned creatures are almost as irksome as the boy! _I will see to it that their species is wiped off the face of The Surface!_ ” His yelling was met with the echo of his voice and the soft sounds of crackling stone from where his fist remained against the wall, nothing more. Having nobody there to react to his outburst, be they friend or foe or even minion, was rather sobering. With another exasperated sigh, he rose from his seat upon a ledge jutting out from the ruins, shook out his hand, and brushed a few stray bangs behind his ear.  
No use just sitting around and griping about it. Forming a sword in his hand, the demon inhaled deeply to brace himself for another failure and teleported to the starting point for attempt number 6.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Right on cue,’ Ghirahim thought to himself bitterly as the tell-tale echo of thumping coming from one of the Western Keeps met his ears, ‘Soon enough the ground will start shaking, and that vile arachnid will come up from behind. Ugh, this is becoming too repetitive.’  
Nevertheless, he still abandoned the remaining handful of enemies like every other time, headed for the East Keeps like every other time, stopped to knock back an Aeralfos and a small portion of the next group of minions with a Skyward Strike like every other time, and, just as he had predicted, a Gohma charged up from behind and stopped at the entrance to the stairs to examine its new prey, like every.  
Other.  
 _Single.  
_ ** _Time._**

However, _unlike_ the other attempts, this time Ghirahim remained near the stairs since the other Aeralfos was being kind and hanging around within knife-throwing range rather than flying off to Din-knows-where and forcing him to give chase; it was MUCH easier to keep track of the Gohma with it at the bottom of the stairs instead of having it come right up on his ass and spitting acid everywhere. A lucky shot with a knife brought the Aeralfos crashing to the ground with a startled cry, and the demon wasted no time in unleashing another Skyward Strike, followed by a flurry of obsidian swords piercing through the ground to seal the deal, also earning about a half-dozen more kills from the now lacking unit. Figuring that it was time to move on, he slipped away from the staircase towards the South-East Keep, just barely avoiding a wide laser from the boss behind him.

The next unit was identical to that of the previous attempt, with attacks from afar picking off a number of the enemies before the demon leapt right into the middle of the fray with a frenzy of sword strikes, finishing off as many as possible by dragging some up on a diamond-textured platform before crashing back down with two fistfuls of energy; The resulting shockwave would finish off any that were originally out of reach, and even make that stupid arachnid flinch if it was close enough.

  
A certain blue-coated sword spirit happened to be the commanding officer of the following unit, and this was usually where an otherwise acceptable performance would be hurled out the window, whether the deal breaker was from an unlucky kick to the head with Light-element coated heels, or from the second of Gohma trio that would soon rear its ugly head.  
Whatever it was that manifested itself as the officers seemed to be slacking on the job for Fi’s attack was much too early as Ghirahim approached the hoard, leaving her open for a series of brutal counterstrikes from one rightfully vexed demon. Seeing the perfect opportunity to exact some well-deserved revenge and vent a portion of his bottled up anger, the demon smirked and snapped his fingers, trapping the disoriented Fi within. For the first time in the last 4 attempts, a loud, cruel laugh brought on by the sheer joy of bringing suffering upon another erupted from Ghirahim’s throat as he watched the blizzard of daggers strike their caged target, also dragging in many of the surrounding enemies. The resulting massacre sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine and he almost moaned audibly; now THIS is what he wanted to see, not that horrifically giant eye closing in from behind every time he looked over his shoulder---

  
The realization of his mistake came too late. A high-pitched roar from the beast behind him was all the warning he received to brace himself before that scythe of a claw struck. Pain exploded in his back, and the force of the blow sent him barreling quite a few feet across the ground and slamming into the rock wall that spiraled around the Sealed Grounds. Placing a hand on the wall to sturdy himself, he struggled to regain his bearings, mentally berating himself for letting his guard down at such an IDIOTIC time. Ghirahim wasn’t so weak that a single hit like that would cause any real damage, but having his skull crack against stone at such a high speed would cause anyone to see stars, and being left vulnerable in this mission was the ticket to an automatic silver-rank. Gritting his teeth, the demon shoved away from the wall and slipped up the nearby steps towards the next heard, completely disregarding his somewhat blurred vision and the injury on his back no matter HOW much it stung.

 

If Fi or those goddamned Gohmas didn’t seal the deal, then Link was usually the finishing blow to any chance at getting a gold-rank for that attempt. The anger that Ghirahim felt towards that obnoxious bastard was nearly enough for him to abandon the mission and just pummel the boy like an old punching bag, and though he was able to remain focused on the mission, that didn’t stop him from screaming his fury at Link.  
“ ** _Y_ _OU WRETCHED WHELP!_** _It doesn’t matter **where** you are; you are **always** standing in my way! If I were not in such a hurry, I’d take the time to end your miserable existence as **slowly** and **painfully** as I please!_ ”  
Link didn’t react. They never react in these kinds of missions, only existing as an obstacle to overcome. It just felt good to release a little of the burning hatred coiling in his chest in a way that wouldn’t leave him open to making the same mistake twice. Perhaps it was his frustration finally getting to his head, but he took the time to summon that platform of his to drag Link and as many minions as possible closer to the core of the impending shockwave, barely avoiding a laser from one of the Gohmas aimed directly at the demon. With an angry cry he slammed into the ground, sending the entire unit of minions flying, including Link, and even scaring a nearby Dekubaba into retreating underground for a moment.  
The attack brought the total kills beyond 700, enough to spawn the final Gohma smack dab in the middle of what would’ve been his next path. **_Lovely_**. It didn’t help that the combined efforts exerted in all of the previous attempts at this mission were finally catching up to him, causing him to almost heave in his struggle for breath. In a rather risky move when surrounded by giant, acid spitting arachnids, Ghirahim paused to catch his breath and assess the situation, briefly wondering why he was even still trying after that dumb mistake caused his HP to—

His eyes went wide as the current circumstances of this attempt became clear to him; Though it came close, that blow did not take away enough HP to drop the rank down to silver, and he still had over a minute and a half to spare. It was his best run so far, and yet here he was, standing in the middle of an arachnid death-trap, blankly staring at a patch of nearby grass.

The Gohma standing before him planted its claws firmly on the ground and arched up, a crackling noise filling the air as the normally red eye turned a bright blue. At this, the demon’s eyes narrowed and he took the chance, ducking low and dashing between the exposed legs of the creature before it could even finish charging the attack. The following seconds played out perfectly in his favour as he raced towards the next set of stairs back down to the grounds; The remaining Gohmas attempts to give chase were thwarted by their own ally refusing to move its ass, causing all three to topple over each other in a cacophony of screeching and wailing. Without looking back, he pressed on to the next unit, which had conveniently appeared right at the bottom of the stairs, also next to the not-as-convenient clone of himself that he had completely ignored earlier in the mission. While it had surprised him at first, he quickly learned that attempting to duel with this clone was a huge waste of time, and it was best to leave him alone. A bit of a shame, but not a huge loss compared to the time it saved. A Skyward Strike was more than enough to bring the total kill count to above 750, and with a few groups of knives hurling through the air he was off and running again. By now the Gohmas had dusted themselves off and were practically jumping off of the cliffs in a hell bent rage to take out the demon, yet they were the farthest thing from his mind as he reached the final unit of enemies, right back at the stairs between the Eastern Keeps. He immediately pounced on the Aeralfos, knocking it out of the way to leave the hoard wide open and ripe for the slaying, and he put that opportunity to good use.

775.  
784.  
797.

"Almost there~!" He chimed gleefully, sending out the last few knives needed to fell the foes before him and finally, FINALLY claim his gold! In celebration before the weapons even hit their mark, he swiped his tongue across his blade, revelling in the taste of success with a fit of giggles that abruptly cut off as he looked towards the group that the blades would soon fall: Archers. They had already made their move while he was busy celebrating early like the cocky fool he was, an arrow ripping through the air headed directly for Ghirahim’s face. Time seemed to slow down as he watched the point grow closer, eyes widening in horror as fear gripped him and reality slapped him in the face that this hit would definitely be enough to snuff out his gold right at the last second! Every voice in his mind screamed at him to move, to dodge, to bring up the sword just a tad and block it, to do _anything to salvage his gold ranking_. He remained still like a deer in headlights, the arrow closing in on his head...

The demon blanked out for a second or two. Blinking back to reality, it dawned on him that he was still standing within the Sealed Grounds, yet no foes were to be seen anywhere. All feeling had escaped his body, and it took him a couple seconds to notice that he was holding his breath, releasing it with an audible sigh. The sword he carried dematerialised as he brought a shaking hand to his face, gingerly feeling around for a wound where the arrow would have pierced, yet found nothing. No pain, no gaping hole in his head. Nothing. Before he could even begin to consider what could have happened, a faint ringing echoing from the center of the grounds caught his attention; where the pillar sealing the Imprisoned would have originally been planted was a bright red and gold chest with golden specks of magic floating up from it. Ghirahim had no idea how long he stood there gaping at the chest, but eventually a smile crept its way onto his face, followed by a weak giggle. His legs almost began to move on their own, only beginning to regain some of the feeling in his body, as he carelessly leapt over the edge of the cliff to the center below, his giggles evolving into a full on mad cackle that ricocheted off the walls as he landed. The demon slowly stepped towards the chest, taking his sweet time to bask in the glow of success. Reaching a hand out, he knelt down in front of the chest, carefully popping it open to take a sneak peek of the prize that he had worked so painfully hard to achieve before just tossing all grace to the wind and throwing it open to dive in eagerly and claim it. He threw his hand up in the air in triumph, the gold linings of the Heart Container sparkling in the sunlight.  
  
“Finally… Hah. I can finally forget about this ghastly mission and those vile pests!”  
Ghirahim threw his head back with laughter as the Heart Container vanished, the warmth returning to his body with a newfound vitality that it provided. Turning on his heel, he made to leave the area once and for all when a shock of pain from his back gave him a rather nasty reminder that he was still injured from that blow, and he hunched over with a grimace.

He was not looking forward to explaining this to Ganondorf.


End file.
